ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimo Excalibur
Ultimo Excalibur (ウルティモエクスカリバー, Urutimoekusukaribā) is a video game character created by Ultimo Gaming, and is the main character of the Ultimo X series. He has appeared in every Ultimo X game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. Ultimo Excalibur is the brother of Ryan Excalibur, Angela Excalibur, and Noah Excalibur. They where all created by God to rid of any evil that came to their universe. But Ultimo ended up being the only one who ended up good. He is often referred to as Ultimo X. Story (The following is story is incomplete, but whatever is written below is the story) Ultimo X The Rebellion of Lucifer When Lucifer was God's most beloved angel, having no superiors other than God himself. However, Lucifer's beauty and power fostered arrogance, believing himself to be a being of perfection. God later tasked Lucifer with watching over humanity. Lucifer became enraged, feeling that humans have replaced him as God's favored creation. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army and attempted to storm heaven, only to be defeated and robbed of God's favor. He and his minions were cast into Hell as punishment. Lucifer later seized power over Hell, becoming the sole ruler of the damned. Before this happened, God created the Excaliburs and entrusted them in with a job of watching over humanity. They all agreed with God and three of the Excaliburs were dropped down to Earth to protect the humans from Lucifer after the rebellion. Ultimo was told to stay for about a thousand more years before he would be dropped down himself. After a thousand years of inducting people into Heaven, Ultimo was sent down to Earth and protects it along with the rest of the universe. Traveling to Egypt After Ultimo helps around in different parts of Asia, he travels to Africa where he goes to Egypt because he could feel strong energy readings. Ultimo lived near the Nile river so it could provide him with food and water. Ultimo sensed that there is a almighty powerful being that could help him defeat the demons in Egypt. Ultimo travels throughout Egypt by riding on camels. When Ultimo finds what he has sensed, he find a man named Moses that is trying to free the Hebrews that where captured by the Pharoah of Exodus to be slaves. Ultimo helps Moses with this task and they find themselves having to fight possesed statues of many different Egyptian Gods. When they make it to the Pharoah's Chamber, Moses tells him to free the Jews or that God shall kill every son there. The Pharoah just ignored Moses' comment and went on to reveal himself to be possesed by a demon. The Pharoah then made the temple rise into the sky by unleashing a tornado to lift it. The Pharoah then fights the two in an intense battle. While fighting, the Pharoah makes the temple break apart leading Moses to almost fall off. But in the nick of time, Ultimo grabs Moses before he could fall and picks him up by spinning and then Moses goes along with it by spinning Ultimo and throwing him twords the demonic being. Ultimo latches on to the Pharoah with his legs and starts to beat him down with his fists thus ending the dramatic battle. Ultimo uses his angel wings to fly him and Moses out the temple. Moses then uses his power to make a path through the Red Sea. Moses thanks Ultimo for helping and then thanks God for sending him from the Heavens. The Great Mecha War During this time, Ultimo and his teamates were still fighting off demons at the time until a greater new foe emerge, The Mechas. Mechas were created by the US Army in order to help out with many different things but ended up betraying them due to their leader, Mecha-161. Ultimo had to join sides again with the US and other countries to defeat the Mechas from conquering the world. Ultimo put Raba in charge of defeating any demons that might join into this war. Ultimo, Christina, and Red had left and traveled to many countries including Japan, Russia, Zimbabwe, Korea, Mongolia, and Australia. There in which they found Mecha bases and usually destroyed all of them and it then lead to them finding clues about the Mechas such as how they were made. The tam then traveled to the base in Russia which seemed to already be destroyed with many signs of a battle. Ultimo learns that he must defeat the leader Mecha number 161 in order bring the world back to normal. Ultimo much later had beat the Mechas since all their bases where destroyed and now Ultimo headed to where 161 had been the whole war. Confrantation of Satan When Ultimo traveled to Hell in search of the demon that stole the holy grail. Ultimo finally finds this demon that is a shadowy like ifgure. Ultimo chases him for it which then led to a giant pillar in which held a giant piece of land. Ultimo wandered around then he finds himself face to face with the ruler of Hell itself, Lucifer. Ultimo tells him to give him back the Holy Grail, but he refuses and then attempts to persuade Ultimo so that they could join forces and be the rulers of the universe, Ultimo disagrees and then decide to battle each other. Satan uses all of his powers during this epic battle and even uses his sword that he used in the rebellion. Ultimo also uses all of his powers and including his alternate Demon form. When the battle is close to finishing, Ultimo uses his scythe to cut the head off of Lucifer and then leaves it next to his body and leaves Hell and is unable to find the Holy grail. Personality Ultimo Excalibur is usually a enthusiastic guy that can be serious at times. Ultimo is usually enthusiastic when hanging around his friends, but when it comes to fighting, he takes everything serious. Ultimo has been known to also get real serious when Christina starts to like another being that Ultimo. Ultimo also likes to be rude such as when Christina was falling for Ryo Millers, Ultimo butted in the conversation by saying , "We'll just see you at the fight." but with a serious tonned voice. When protecting the ones he love, Ultimo seems to be unstoppable because he uses all of his strentgh to fight. This has only happened twice in the series though. Powers *'Super Speed:' Ultimo is able to accelerate at super fast speed much that exceed than any other being. *'Enhanced Strentgh: '''Ultimo posseses the ability to enhance his strentgh in the toughest of battles. *'Sense:' Ultimo can sense the presence of people nearby. *'Fire Breath:' Ultimo is able to breath fire through his mouth much like a dragon. *'Spirit Energy:' Along with Ultimo knowing how to sense people nearby, he is also able to feel how powerful another indivisual is. *'Revivification:' Ultimo has a power in which he may regain life and consciousness whenever he dies. *'Angel Wings/Flight: Ultimo may sprout his angel wings so that he can fly anytime he wants. Skills *'''Reversal: Due to Hoshiro's harsh training, Ultimo is able to counter nearly any move that is thrown against him. *'Adaptability:' Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Ultimo can adapt with any opponent he faces. *'Resilience:' Ultimo can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents like Beast. *'Mastery of Swordsmanship: '''In terms of fighting style when fighting the strongest opponents, Ultimo relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Fighting Style Ultimo uses a mixture of boxing, kung fu, kickboxing and swordmanship moves to create a very unique fighting style. He learned all of these techniques from Master Hoshiro Jinpachi. Ultimo is an all-around fighter, with extensive knowledge of many martial arts techniques. He uses many variations of punches, such as hooks and uppercuts and can also kick with ease. He also has many signature moves that involve punching and kicking, one being called ''Mastery of Ultimo where Ultimo punches the opponent in the gut and unleashed a speed fury of punches and kicks. Music *'Ultimo's Theme (A remix of FF: Advent Children - Those Who Fight)' - Ultimo X - VII Voice Actors *Marquis Jordan-Caban - Every English voice Game Appearances *Ultimo X *Ultimo X II *Ultimo X III *Warzone *Ultimo X IV *Mercy X *Ultimo Fighter *Mack Vs Ultimo *Ultimo X V *Ultimo X VI *Mack Vs Ultimo: The Second Coming *Ultimo X VII Cameo Appearances *No Mercy - As a playable character in two player mode Anime Appearances *Ultimo X (Anime) Similar Characters *Demon X *God X *Ryan Excalibur See also *Ultimo Excalibur/Move list Trivia *Even though Ultimo Excalibur is a fictional character, his story takes place in the real world. But God has said that there are alternate universes from just his so he resides in a universe that mainly Earth today with the exception that there are super powered beings. *Ultimo has gotten many different names in ancient times that include The Last Dragon, The Savior, The Demon Slayer, and in recent times, Ultimo X. **Ultimo was recongnized as a super hero when it hit the 1980's. Gallery Jukendo.jpg|Ultimo's sword. He uses two actually.